


Don't Wander Off

by Habpy_Flaat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, They are kids :(, hurt tommy, i couldn’t get stabbed at 16 :/, injuries, mentions of respawn, misplaced blame, no ships, this is not good, written pre-election, ya nasties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habpy_Flaat/pseuds/Habpy_Flaat
Summary: "Tommy felt his back hit a tree, halting him in his tracks. He felt frozen, staring at the advancing man (monster?).His throat closed up and tears stung his eyes, this is not how his first respawn was supposed to go. It was supposed to be something easy, like fall damage, or poison.Heart thudding painfully in his ears Tommy finally got his mouth to cooperate. “Look my friends are on their way and when they get here you’re fucked!”, but as soon as it was within hitting distance, the Pillagers sword swung.Tommy felt almost as though the mob had smiled as it came down."Hi, I wrote this before the elections and then got busy. It is definitely terrible, but I got sick of seeing it sitting in my WIPS :0.**Fixed a few major errorsAlso Tommy didn't die in the duel, it was a non-lethal shot.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 158





	Don't Wander Off

“Hey, back up!” Tommy shouted again, his voice trembling unintentionally. The game was less fun now, what had started off as a harmless prank had escalated in a matter of hours to what Tommy’s fight or flight response considered emergency circumstances.  
If he had been smarter, he likely would have quit joking around much sooner, unfortunately, that is not what he had done. And now there was a monumentally pissed Pillager mere feet away from him, wielding an iron sword and an unrelenting attitude.  
The creature didn’t say anything in response to his plea, instead of stepping forward again and ignoring Tommy’s demand.  
“Hey buddy, Pal, Friend! Listen I will return your things and we can go our separate ways! Sound alright?” Struggling to keep a smile on his face, and a joking demeanor, Tommy stumbled backward. The thing wasn’t even listening! God, do they even understand English? An icy fear surged through his veins, settling in his gut where it squeezed his insides rendering him breathless.  
“No Tommy, you fucked up. You’ll remember not to piss off pillagers and then separate from the others next time.” It felt like the pillagers' gaze responded. And yes, maybe Tommy had a hand in killing the Pillagers crew and looting the fortress, but that didn’t mean he was prepared to die for it. And it was absolutely not worth dying over the fact he had thrown his loot at Tubbo just to prove he had gathered more.  
Tommy hadn’t died before, nor Fundy or Tubbo, it was an unspoken rule in the to avoid killing the ”kids” of the village, just rough them up a bit. Even throughout the war, if anyone was to survive a battle and carry a message back to those respawning it was going to be one if not all of, the boys. And normally when adventuring, the younger players tended to take priority. Which, okay, usually Tommy might object to being called a kid, but seeing as how the privilege outweighed his pride he bit his tongue when Nikki would hand him the newest shield.  
Tommy felt his back hit a tree, halting him in his tracks. He felt frozen, staring at the advancing man (monster?). His throat closed up and tears stung his eyes, this is not how his first respawn was supposed to go. It was supposed to be something easy, like fall damage, or poison.  
Heart thudding painfully in his ears Tommy finally got his mouth to cooperate. “Look my friends are on their way and when they get here you’re fucked!”, but as soon as it was within hitting distance, the sword swung. Tommy felt almost as though the mob had smiled as it came down.  
Sheer instinct drove Tommy to dive to the left, forcing the sword to mostly miss him.  
Key word; mostly. For a moment Tommy thought it had missed, but suddenly, an excruciating pain seared across his bicep. Unprotected by his chest-plate, the muscle was slashed jaggedly downwards, already spewing blood. The rush of adrenaline at seeing the injury dazed Tommy for a moment before filling his being entirely.  
He had hit the forest floor at some point, now laying on his side next to the pillager. The sword began to draw back, preparing to strike again when Tommy rolled to the right before jumping to his feet. Only subconsciously was he aware that the sword struck the ground right where his head had been the moment before. Sprinting back the way the Pillager had chased him, he felt the blood gushing out of the slash and onto his clothes.  
Holding the injured arm up by the wrist, desperately he tried to identify any familiar landmarks.  
If he could find the point he had walked away from his friends, he could find his friends. That is to say, if they stayed on the path and hadn’t begun looking for him. Taking off into a sprint back the direction the duo had come he swallowed harshly. “Wilbur! Dream!” He yelled upon hearing the pursuing footfalls.  
“Sapnap! Fucking, George, come on someone!” His vision was tunneled to the floor in front of him, refusing to so much as glance at the blood which poured down his side like a stream. A gust of breath left his lungs at the sharp pain which spiked in the center of his back knocking him over. The stinging was not nearly as bad as his side it felt as though an arrow had just barely penetrated his armor. “Wilbur! Tubbo! Hel-” He managed to yell before the pillager caught up and stomped harshly onto his back, pushing him to the dirt.  
I’m going to respawn, I’m going to respawn, I’m going to respawn.  
The mantra looped in his head, attempting to quell the overwhelming fear of “I’m about to die”.  
He desperately tried to remember if he had even set a respawn point since he and Tubbo had moved their beds into their bunker. Shutting his eyes tight, he covered his head with his uninjured arm and waited for the impact.  
“Tommy!” A familiar voice called, and suddenly the weight pinning him down was gone. Tommy didn’t move though, waves of emotion crashing over him as he tried to understand what had just happened. He could hear the sounds of a fight happening to his right. “Guys! I got him, He’s over here!” Finally looking up, the masked man was just then shoving a sword through the pillager's chest.  
“Tommy! Kid, Jesus Christ..” His head snapped around, catching sight of George emerging out of the trees. With shaking hands and wide eyes Tommy began pushing himself off of the ground. George came to a stop beside the boy before crouching on the ground next to him.  
“Hey, Tommy? Hey, look at me kid. Are you hurt anywhere else?” George asked him, gripping the blonde by his shoulders. Tommy stared at the man with watery, his throat closed off as though something was choking him preventing him from making any sort of response. Finally, he managed to shake his head before George pulled him into a gentle hug.  
The two weren’t close by any means, going so far as to actively antagonize each other in most circumstances, though it didn’t really matter as Tommy collapsed into the embrace. A sob ripped itself from his throat because, Jesus Christ he had almost been murdered, and he clutched his friend’s shirt hugging him tightly. Distantly he was aware of Sapnap's voice calling for the others and a hand rubbing his shoulder comfortingly.  
“Tommy, we need to get you back, do you think you can stand?” Dream spoke from behind him, but just as he opened his mouth to respond the blissfully familiar voice of Wilbur rang sharply through the clearing, “Tommy!”

**Author's Note:**

> this is garbage lmao sorry for making y'all read it


End file.
